Punishment
by Mar-Chan
Summary: Stupid story, even stupider title... Hiead and Zero share a kiss in the hallway and get caught by Azuma... weirdness follows


**Disclaimer: ***sigh* Unfortunately, I don't own MK... But If I did*smirk*Hieadies and Zero would be tuckered out!**^_~**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, weirdness, perverted Azuma -_-;; 

**A/N:** *explodes* I have no clue where this came from... I can't even fathom where it came from! I just thought it up and then the plot threatened to destroy my giant Heero Yuy poster so I had to give in and write it... x_X 

**Punishment**

-------- 

"Well, you seem happy to see me," Zero said with a grin. He had been looking for Hiead the whole day, and he finally found him. But as he got to him, the silver haired boy had pinned him up against the nearest wall, not caring that they were in the hallway and anyone could walk by and see them. 

Hiead smirked mischievously. "You have no idea," He murmured as he began to trail kisses along Zero's neck. Zero titled his head to give him better access, but Hiead moved on and claimed his lips instead in a passionate kiss. 

Zero opened his mouth right away, giving Hiead access, arms slipping around his neck as Hiead slid one into his hair, his other hand supporting him against the wall. 

Some where in the back of his mind, Zero heard a noise. It sounded like someone clearing their throat. Kind of curious, well as curious as you could be with Hiead Gner kissing you with enough force to make your toes curl, Zero opened one foggy, blue eye and looked in the general direction of the noise. What he saw freaked him out beyond anything else. Azuma was standing there, watching them, and not looking happy. 

Zero yelped in surprise and pulled away from Hiead. He tried to get out from in between Hiead and the wall, but he only tripped and went crashing down. 

Hiead hadn't noticed Azuma and stared at Zero with an upraised eyebrow. 

"Ahem." 

Hiead tensed slightly and turned to see Azuma standing there. 

"Well, well, 88 and 87, what a pleasant surprise," Azuma said coolly with a smirk. 

Hiead didn't reply and just glared up at the older man. Zero, on the other hand, who was recovering from his scare did, "Heh.. Instructor! A heh, what are you.. doing here?!" Zero asked, laughing nervously, scratching his head 

"I would like to know the same thing 88," Azuma replied, this time he didn't sound amused. 

Zero gulped, "Uh.. I asked first?" 

"88!" Azuma lifted his hand to smack Zero upside the head. 

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Hiead asked mockingly, still glaring at him. "Any idiot would be able to answer that question himself." 

"You are asking for it 87! I'd shut up if I were you!" Azuma warned. 

"Thank God you're not," Hiead rolled his eyes. Aggravating Azuma was so easy that it was almost fun. 

"Alright, thats it!" Azuma had had enough. He grabbed both boys by the collar and dragged them along with him. He dragged them off into some vacant, scarcely used part of the hallway. 

"Well," Azuma said simply, letting them both go. "Continue." 

"What?" Zero asked confused, blinking. 

"I said continue," Azuma repeated, a bit firmer this time. 

"What?!?" Zero cried out in disgust, jumping backwards. "Azuma?! What are you saying?!?" 

"He's saying for us to start making out again, moron," Hiead replied steadily, keeping his eyes on Azuma. 

"Gross! You want to _watch_?!" Zero recoiled from the thought of kissing Hiead in front of Azuma, having him watch as Hiead touched him. It made him cringe. The fact that Azuma wanted to watch! Oh man! How gross... 

"Since you two find it so easy to kiss in public, I don't see it any harder to kiss in front of your instructor," Azuma explained, throwing his cigarette to the floor and crushing it with his foot. "Now c'mon, don't make me demerit you both!" He ordered with a yell. 

Zero paled and stared in disbelief at Azuma. He was.. serious?! "Stop kidding around Azuma-" Zero said in a weak voice. 

"He's not," Hiead cut him off. "Can't you see that already," He added, annoyed. He reached for Zero and grabbed his arm. Zero twisted away from his grasp, but he caught him again and crushed his lips to Zero, silencing the boy's protests. 

Zero let out a muffled whimper at the force of the kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Azuma smirk at his whimper. His face burned in embarrassment. This was so wrong! Stupid perverted old man! How could he enjoy this?!? And for that matter, how could Hiead go through with this?!? 

But apparently Hiead had no problem with Azuma standing there watching them. One of his arms wrapped around his neck and his fingers threaded into his hair, the other came low around his waist. He pulled them tight against each other and Zero let out an involuntary noise in the back of his throat. 

Zero was trying to not make any noise, any sign that he was enjoying this, but when Hiead pressed up against him, he couldn't take it. Suddenly, he pulled away, sputtering, trying to hide his immense blush. 

Azuma laughed, "Embarrassing, huh, 88? I hope you learned your lesson. If I ever find you two at it again, it'll be worse next time." He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Now get out of my sight," He ordered, lighting the cigarette. 

Hiead and Zero saluted Azuma before hurrying away from him, Zero a little faster then Hiead. 

"That was so wrong! What a perverted old man!!" Zero complained, hands balled up into fists. 

"Don't worry about it. He's just some old man who can't get it up anymore," Hiead said simply, not even trying to make the statement seem like a joke. 

Zero grinned, "Did you just make a joke?" 

Hiead stopped and glared at him, "Tell anyone and you won't be able to use your voice for weeks." He threatened and started walking again. 

Zero's grin got bigger and turned mischievous, "I like the sound of that. Was that a threat or promise?" 

-------- 

*smacks face* I don't know folks.. What do you say? Hated it, loved it, worshipped it? Let me know... I'm as confused as you are #_# 

Sayo! 

Mar-Chan 


End file.
